House of wolfbloods House of Anubis
by Ilovebobbylockwood
Summary: This carries on from my maddian fanfic. There are more characters plots and adventure. And of course lots more maddian
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

Paris had been great. They had all returned back to the school playground the following morning. Had hugged and promised to all stay in contact before bidding each other farewell and going on their ways. Maddy was to return to her own house and Rhydian to his and they would be meeting up later and staying at Maddy's for the week. This is how the holidays were spent. One week at Maddy's and one week at Rhydian's. The six friends met nearly everyday and there were sleep overs at one place or another every week. The holidays had been great but now in the last week college supplies and the uniform had to be bought. They would be setting out on Saturday morning. A 5 hour coach journey from Newcastle to London. So the whole family could go. The house they were staying in had been called and the necessary arrangements had been made.

Maddy and Rhydian had decided that the wedding would happen after college had finished. But they spent every possible moment together and cherished the time they were given.

Shannon and Harry had bonded on the last night of Paris. When they had returned home they had gone straight to their room. They had been making out when Harry pulled away. When Shan had questioned him he had just looked down unable to answer her that he wanted more. Shan had smiled and lifted his head to look at her.

Shan:"Harry I'm ready." Harry looked shocked.

Harry:"Shan you don't have to. I told you I'll wait. And I will. Please don't think I'm pushing you." He looked down angry with himself.

Shan:"hey Averwood. No one is pushing me to do anything. I've been thinking about it for a while. And well I thought why not Paris. I mean it is the city of love." Harry's head shot up and Shan could see his eyes light up.

Harry:"Shan are you serious? And are you sure? Like 110%?"

Shan:"not 110%...a million%." She laughed.

Harry pulled her towards himself and fused their lips together. Slowly they unclothed each other and made slow passionate love. They fell asleep holding each other with huge smiles of pure content on their faces.

Meanwhile Tom and Ava had been talking in their own room.

Tom:"Ava?" Ava finished brushing her hair and came and sat in front of Tom on the bed.

Ava:"yeah?"

Tom:"I have something I need to tell you."

Ava:"what is it?"

Tom:"well the thing is I... Well erm I... What I'm trying to say is I erm..."

Ava:"Tom what is it? Is everything ok? Do you wanna right it down?"

Tom:"no. It's inly right if I say it to you. It's just hard to say it that's all."

Ava:"is everything ok?" Ava was becoming worried now. She was close to tears.

Tom:"look Ava the thing I'm trying to say is that I... I erm... Well erm... Oh I can't do it." He looked down defeated.

Ava:"you want to break up?" Tom's head shot up. The held back tears escaped down her face.

Tom:"what?! NO!"

Ava:"it's ok Tom. I get it."

She got up of the bed. Tom tried to grab hold of her hand but he missed and she walked towards the door. He jumped of the bed and as her hand was about to turn the door knob he held her upper arms and turned her around and pushed her against the door so she couldn't escape.

Ava:"Tom get of me let me go."

Tom:"first you have to listen to what I have to say."

Ava:"I heard what you have to say. Just let me go."

She was fighting against him and his grip on her was loosening.

Tom:"AVA I LOVE YOU! Ok there I said it. I love you." She stopped fighting and his hands dropped to his sides. "That's what I wanted to say. I just didn't want to get it wrong. I wanted everything to be perfect that's why I was scared. But look where that got me."

Ava:"you mean it? Your not just saying it so I stay?"

Tom:"no. I've wanted to say it for a while but I could never find the right time. I just thought it's our last night in Paris so why not. I mean this is the city of love. So why not tell the person you love in the city of love."

Ava:"say it again."

Tom:"I love you Ava Grey." She threw herself into Tom's arms.

Ava:"I love you to Thomas okanawe."

That night they had gone to sleep wrapped around each other and happiness was their cocoon. It seemed Maddy and Rhydian's romance had rubbed of onto the other 2 couples and they'd finally all moved one step forward in their relationships.

During the holidays the friends had gotten closer than ever. The families had met up and got to know each other. Emma was still afraid of being out in the woods in a full moon so they had all agreed it was best to stay in the den. Rhydian and Maddy didn't mind as much anymore as the den was so big and they would play around in the tunnels. The results had come through and everyone had done great. Mia had finally thrown a house party and all of the classmates had been invited. They'd all had a great time.

It was Friday afternoon. Tomorrow they would be setting out for the next stage in their lives. They were all nervous but excited. Everything was packed and ready to go. They all spent the last night with their respective families before heading to bed. They all drifted of to sleep wondering about the next day.

This time tomorrow they would be sleeping in their new house. They would meet new people and make new friends. Their would be new adventures but they all knew their pack would be stronger and firmer than ever and they still had their secret to protect.

Tomorrow they would meet the people of Anubis house...

**My 2nd book is called house of wolfbloods house of Anubis. It's a continuation from this story. I hope you will all follow that book and enjoy it as much as you enjoyed this one :) thank you for sticking with me and my book. Thank you for all your support. And thank you to my sister Julia aka wolf200 I couldn't have done this without you. You pushed me to write and told me to believe in myself. You believed in me when I refused not to. So this whole book is dedicated to you. I hope you enjoyed the tova part I stuck it in their especially for you. Thank you all of you. I love you all xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

No ones POV

It was Saturday morning and everyone was gathered at Rhydian's house. Even Ellie Maddy's gran had come the night before after a phone call from Rhydian. She would be joining them on the trip. It was now 9 in the morning. Everyone had woken at 7. Breakfast had been eaten and the dishes washed dried and put away. The O'Conner/Toretto household was in full swing or you could say havoc.

Mads:"Mia." She shouts running down the stairs. "Where's my iPod? And did we pack my new trainers. What about my hoodies?"

Rhyds:"you mean my hoodies."

Mia:"Maddy I packed everything don't worry and your iPod is in the pocket inside your back pack. I put your debit card in your purse too."

Mads:"thank you."

Emma:"Maddy did you remember to pack the calming potion?"

Shan/Ava:"I packed loads."

Jack:"uwncle whydian. I have a word to pick wiv you." He says putting his hands on his hips. Rhydian picks him up and sits him on the table.

Rhyds:"jack it's I have a bone to pick with you."

Nicko:"I have a bone to pick with you too uncle Rhydian."

Rhydian sits Nicko besides jack and looks at them both.

Rhyds:"and what have I done now?"

Nicko:"your breaking your promise."

Rhyds:"promise? What promise? And how am I breaking it?"

Jack:"you pwomised you'd never leave us."

Nicko:"and now your going to London." Rhydian smiled at them. Unbeknown to him everyone had stopped what they were doing and watching the three boys.

Jack:"now who's gonna play wiv us?"

Rhyds:"guys I'm not leaving you. I'll be back every holiday and I'll talk to you everyday I promise. But uncle has to go to college so he can get a good education then earn lots of money so he can get jack and Nicko lots of presents. And if I don't go then your uncle is going to be a dummy. Do you want you uncle to be a dummy?"

Both boys shake there heads.

Nicko:"do you promise to talk to us everyday."

Rhyds:"I promise and anytime you want to talk to me just get mummy's phone and call me. I'll answer straight away."

Jack:"and you'll buy us presents?"

Rhyds:"yes. A new one every time I come back home. So are we cool now?" They both nod eagerly. "So who's gonna give me the biggest hug?"

Jack/Nicko:"me me me me."

They both jump on to Rhydian knocking him back and hug him really tight. Everyone laughs at them.

By 9:50am all the doors and windows are locked and everyone is stood outside with their suitcases waiting for the coach to arrive. The coach arrives 5 mins later and everyone climbs in as the men put the luggage in the boot. Just as Rhydian is about to step onto the bus he sniffs the air. Looking around he spots his mum and Bryn. They look like they've showered. They're wearing new clothes and their hair has been combed. He smiles as he steps back and runs towards them. Emma dan and Maddy follow him. He hugs his mum and then Bryn.

Rhyds:"mum. What are you doing here?"

Cerri:"didn't think I'd let you go without seeing you off did you?"

Rhyds:"thanks mum. I would tell you come in the coach but I won't because I know it's dangerous."

Bryn:"were going to run alongside that thing."

Rhyds:"it's a five hour journey. Or how about if you transform now and well put you in the boot. It's dark and spacious in there. And you'll be closer to me as well."

Cerri:"Rhydian wolfbloods can run for days without tiring out. But ok well transform and stay wherever you said." She smiles at him.

They move back into the trees where they both transform. Dan leads them to the boot. Brian and Dom have left one side empty for Bryn and Cerri to sit. The two wolves jump in. Dom closes the boot and the rest of them climb into the coach.

The couch is full of life. Everyone is laughing and chatting away to each other. At 12 o'clock they stop at a service station to get food and use the bathroom. Rhydian and Maddy run out with food for Cerri and Bryn whilst everyone was using the bathroom.

They stopped for about an hour. They all ate at KFC and the parents all had either coffee or tea. By half one they were back onto the road.

In the coach

Mia Ellie and Emma were frantically whispering to the six friends.

Emma:"now remember pets as far as we know there are no other you know who's living in that area so you should be ok bit if there's any trouble it'll be you four that are in danger." She said looking at Tom Shan Ava and Harry.

Ellie:"you have to make sure that one of the boys are always with you girls. The pendants aren't as strong when it comes to protection."

Mia:"and you have to be really careful. Especially you two." She says looking at Maddy and Rhydian. "You'll be on your own on full moons. You have to make sure you escape on time and your not seen. You guys will always have to have a story ready to cover for them if needs be. You have to stay out of trouble and if there are any problems call us straight away. Rome will have a jet on hand all the time in case of an emergency."

Ellie:"Mia is right. You shouldn't have trouble with any wolfbloods anyway because they will recognise you as the future king and queen which gives you the right to be on any territory but just in case anything happens you call home straight away. We don't need you trying to sort it out yourselves again. Especially being so far away from home."

Emma:"do you guys understand?"

Mads:"yes mam."

Rhyds:"yes we do."

Emma:"good. We don't want to be worrying about you the whole time. And you guys better call us everyday."

Mads:"ok. Ok. Ok. Can you stop naggin mam."

Emma:"I'm sorry. I just can't believe your all of to college. My cub is all grown up. And your going to be away from home to." Maddy felt a pang of guilt.

Mads:"sorry mam. I promise I'll ring everyday."

Ava:"and we'll all stick together."

Harry:"we'll protect each other."

Tom:"we'll have each other's backs."

Shan:"we won't let you down."

Emma:"awww pets we know you won't. We've never doubted you."

At half four in the afternoon the coach pulled up outside a very large old house.

Ava:"this is Anubis house?"

Mia:"yup. Looks like it."

Shan:"there's probably so much history hidden in this house. I can't wait to uncover it."

Tom:"Shannon please don't start already. Can we at least meet the people first." Everyone started to laugh."

Rhyds:"I'll go open the boot."

He got out and went to the back of the coach. He knocked 3 times before opening the boot. Cerri and Bryn had transformed back to there human selves. They smiled as the quickly slipped out making sure no body was watching. As soon as they were out the rest of the people had climbed of the coach. They all came round the back to take out their luggage.

Mrs. Okanawe:"who's this?" She asked looking at Cerri and Bryn. They all looked at each other before Emma spoke up.

Emma:"this is my best friend Cerri and her son Bryn. They wanted to come see Maddy and Rhydian off. They er live close by here so they must have just arrived. Right Cerri?"

They all looked at Cerri who nodded. Emma went up to her and hugged her before giving Bryn a hug. Then introduced her to the few people who didn't know her. Cerri shook all of there hands.

There where 6 people, 12 extra large trolley suitcases, 6 back packs and 3 vanity cases moving into Anubis house. Dom, Brian, Rome, Han, Leo and santos took the suitcases. Rhydian Maddy Shannon Harry Tom and Ava held their own back packs and Maddy Shannon and Ava held there own vanity cases. They all walked up to the door and knocked. The door open and there stood a surprised looking Trudy.

Trudy:"oh hello. You must be the new kids. I wasn't expecting so many people but come in come in." She stood back and let them all in. "I'm Trudy and I'm the house keeper. So who are the new kids that will be staying here? Oh Mick. What are you doing here? I thought you were training today?" She asked pointing to Rhydian.

Rhyds:"sorry but who's Mick? My name is Rhydian."

Trudy:"oh sorry. You look like a photocopy of our Mick."

Introductions were being made when someone interrupted.

Victor:"what is all this noise? Who are all these people Trudy? And Mick what are you doing here?"

Trudy:"this is victor. He is in charge of the house. Victor this is them new children with their families. This isn't Mick. This is Rhydian." Victor looked slightly embarrassed. "I'm just getting to know them."

Victor:"very well. If you need me I'll be in my office."

After all the introductions were made the bidding farewell time came. They all hugged each other and the last minute take cares and make sure you calls were said. After that all the families returned to the coach and the six friends stood in the doorway waving until they could no longer see the coach.

Trudy:"well I'm sorry to say but all the other kids are out. They'll be home around 7 or 8 o'clock. You can leave your luggage here and go look around outside if you want then I can show you around the house later. I'll give you a map to so you can familiarise yourself with the route to college."

Ava:"ok thank you." She smiled. They waited a moment as Trudy rushed back with a map and handed it to Shannon. They put the luggage on the side but picked up their back packs. Then they walked out.

Rhyds:"guys I think we should look for a forest or some woods first. Where me and mads can transform safely."

Harry:"your right. And it has to be close by so it's not too hard for you to escape."

Ava:"well it looks like there are a lot of trees behind the house so why don't we check that out first?"

They all agreed and walked round to the back of the house. There was open ground but surrounding it was a very dense looking forest.

Mads:"it's not stoneybridge but it looks perfect for here."

Tom:"so safe place to transform is sorted. Our rooms are sorted now all that's left is to meet the new people and learn the route to the college."

Mads:"so let's check out the route. Shan, your best at map reading so which way?"

Shan:"this way." She said pointing left.

The directions were very simple and 5 mins later they were stood in front of the college building. It looked as old as the house and very similar to the house too.

Harry:"well that was pretty simple. So we can tick of learning the route to. So what should we do next?"

Tom:"well it's half 5 now and we've still got about 2 hours before anyone comes back to the house so I reckon we should explore. Find some shops and stuff and maybe a cafe. I'm missing Bernie's already."

Harry:"I feel a bit hungry too. So I'm with Tom."

Shan:"ok then let's go search for a cafe."

They walked for about 20 minutes before they found a little cafe on the corner of a street. They walked in and took a table in the corner. It was fairly quiet inside. They picked up menu's and a waiter came to take there order. They all decided to have a milkshake as Trudy had told them she would have dinner ready for when they returned so they could eat with the rest of the house residents. They left the cafe at half 6. They decided to just roam around for the next hour. As they left the cafe Rhydian's phone began to ring. He answered.

Phone Convo

Rhyds:"hey Mia."

Mia:"hey babe. You ok? How's everyone else?"

Rhyds:"yeah were all ok. How are jack and Nicko?"

Mia:"they're ok. Jack was a bit rattley but Nicko managed to take his mind of things. Have you guys met the other residents yet?"

Rhyds:"no because they were all out. We came out to do a bit of exploring but were going to meet them at dinner."

Mia:"have you found a safe place to transform?"

Rhyds:"yeah we have there's a forest just behind the college. Me and mads can jump out of the window."

Mia:"ok. I just wanted to see if your ok. The house feels dead without you guys even though there are so many of us."

Rhyds:"we all miss you guys too."

Mia:"well I'll let you go for now. Bye baby."

Rhyds:"bye Mia. Give jack and Nicko a kiss from me. I'll call them tonight."

Mia:"ok. Bye."

End of phone convo

Shan:"is everything ok?"

Rhyds:"yeah. She just wanted to see if we were ok."

They roamed around for an hour. They found a corner newsagent/sweet shop and a stationary shop. They also found the town centre but it was closed and they decided they would go next week instead. At 7:45 they returned to the house. Rhydian opened the door and him and Maddy walked in first holding hands. They walked through the door on the left into the sitting and dining room. There were lots of people sat around the table who all stopped and looked up at the six new people.

Amber:"nice haircut Mick."

Mara turned to look at Rhydian then got up from the table and walked towards them.

Mara:"Mick. Your back early." She said.

She was about to put her hands around him when Rhydian put his hand out to stop her. Maddy looked furious. And a low snarl escaped her lips which only Rhydian heard. He held her hand and stroked it with his thumb. He felt her calm instantly.

Rhyds:"what is it with everyone calling me Mick? My name is Rhydian."

Mara took a step back.

Mara:"oh sorry."

By this time the rest of the Anubis house residents had gathered around the new kids.

Nina:"you look exactly like Mick. Except maybe the hair and you look slightly taller."

Joy:"and more aggressive."

Jerome:"well here's an idea. Why don't we just call Mick and see where he is and it'll also prove whether this is Mick or not."

Maddy was getting more and more annoyed she was already homesick and now these people were annoying her. She could feel her wolf trying to break free.

Maddy:"why would Rhydian lie? Nothing needs to be proven! Why can't you just leave him alone."

Jerome:"if he is Rhydian then there's no harm in calling Mick. Is there? Unless you have something to hide."

Rhyds:"we don't have anything to hide."

Jerome:"well then. Mara make the call."

Maddy growled and quickly spun around as she felt her eyes burn golden. Shan and Ava looked at her shocked. Ava grabbed hold of Maddy's arm and dragged her into the hall way. Rhydian followed.

Rhyds:"mads calm down."

Mads:"they're annoying me and I feel homesick. I can't control myself."

Rhyds:"Ava where's the potion?"

Ava:"I'm getting it I'm getting it. It's somewhere in here." She said rummaging around her bag.

Mads:"Ava quick."

Ava:"got it." She said handing Maddy a red vial.

Maddy opened the lid and let the crimson liquid flow down her throat. She felt her wolf back down and just in time too as everyone had followed them into the hallway.

Harry:"Maddy are you ok?" Maddy nodded.

Fabian:"what happened to her?"

Rhyds:"she's just homesick and she started to get claustrophobic."

Jerome:"oh please you don't fool me. Your just trying to avoid us calling."

Tom:"look mate. Were not stopping you from calling. Go ahead and call but quit the attitude."

Jerome took Mara's phone out of her hand and dialled Mick's number. He put it on loudspeaker then handed the phone back to Mara who glowered at him. Mick answered.

Mick:"hey babe."

Mara:"hey Mick. Where are you?"

Mick:"I'm training. You know that."

Mara:"yes I know but when will you be home?"

Mick:"well I'm going to get out now so I should be home in about half an hour."

Mara:"ok then bye. Love you."

Mick:"love you too." She cut the call.

Harry:"satisfied now?" He asked looking at Jerome.

Jerome:"obviously." He sarcastically replies.

Mara:"shut up Jerome." She walked up to Maddy. "Are you ok? It's Maddy isn't it?"

Mads:"I'm fine."

Mara:"well why don't we all go sit and eat?"

They all nodded and headed to the table. The six friends sat together.

Nina:"I'm nina." She said pointing to herself. "This is Fabian, Mara, Jerome, Alfie, Amber, joy, Patricia and Eddie." She said pointing to the rest of the house.

Shan:"well I'm Shannon, this is Harry, Tom, Ava, Maddy and Rhydian."

Alfie:"where are you guys from?"

Tom:"Newcastle. Stoneybridge. Are all you guys from London?"

Patricia:"were all from different places. Nina lives furthest away. She's from America."

They asked each other questions as they ate macaroni cheese with salad. Maddy and Mara had apologised to each other and were now happily chatting away. Half way through Mick walked in. Mara had rushed to greet him then bought him to the table.

Mara:"guys this is Mick. Mick these are the new people. Maddy, Rhydian, Shannon, Harry, Tom and Ava." She said pointing to them in turn.

Mick:"hey guys." He said happily then his eyes fell on Rhydian and Rhydian was staring right at him.

Mick/Rhyds:"you look like me."

Pat:"we told you guys."

Mick walked up to Rhydian and stuck his hand out for him to shake. Rhydian stood up and shook his hand. As there hands met he felt a weird sensation run through him. Like his wolf instincts were trying to tell him something. And for some reason he felt like he knew this guy. He quickly pulled his hand away and sat down smiling. He hid his hands under the table as a tinge of black was visible in his veins. Mick smiled and sat down too. They all carried on eating.

After they had finished they all helped clear the table. It was Patricia and joy's turn to do the dishes but Shan Ava and Maddy offered to help. Rhydian said he'd take the luggage up and Fabian had offered to show them their rooms. Rhydian was about to pick up 2 suitcases at the same time then remembered that he was supposed to act like a normal human and picked up one instead. Fabian showed them their rooms. Harry and Tom followed with a suitcase each. Fabian picked one up to. Alfie and Mick helped with the last two.

Fabian:"so how come you guys are staying as boy girl in each room? That's normally not aloud here."

Rhyds:"erm well it's for safety reasons. So one of us guys has to stay with each girl. It's just lucky we're all dating." Rhydian laughed nervously. Fabian looked confused.

Mick:"safety reasons?"

Tom:"yeah. Look we don't want everyone to know but we came this far away from home because there are people or a specific person after us. She's tried kidnap drugging us up and cornering us at school. We fear she may follow us here so for protection one of the guys has to stay with the girls at all times possible. Maddy and Rhydian are in the most danger that's why their bedroom has its own bathroom. They have to stay hidden as much as possible."

Mick:"don't worry we won't tell anyone. Will we Fabian?"

Fabian:"no we won't."

Rhyds:"thanks guys." He smiled.

They all headed down. At 9:30 Trudy came and told them all to head to bed. The six friends headed to Maddy and Rhydian's room first.

Mads:"what's up Rhydian?"

Rhyds:"something happened when I shook Mick's hand. My wolf was trying to break free. I felt like I knew him like he was somehow connected to me. I almost thought I was using ansion. I don't understand it."

Tom:"are you sure because it could be you just thinking that."

Rhyds:"no Tom. I never imagined it. My veins started turning black. You can't imagine something like that. I don't understand what happened but I think I'm going to ignore it for now and if anything else happens then I'll have to tell mum."

Knock knock. Knock knock. Someone knocked on the door. Harry opened it and there stood Fabian.

Fabian:"hey guys just wanted to let you know that bedtime is at 10. Victor does a pin drop test at 10 and after that if he here's anyone talk then they're in trouble."

Harry:"thanks Fabes. We're just going to our rooms."

Fabes:"ok. Goodnight guys."

All 6:"night."

As Fabian left the room so did Shan harry Tom and Ava. They all headed to there own rooms. Rhydian shut the door behind them and locked it. He turned placing his hands on his hips and sighing softly before smiling at Maddy. They both changed in silence. Then Rhydian did what he had been wanting to do all day. He pulled Maddy in to his arms and put his nose into her hair taking a deep breath. He took in her scent and felt his whole body relax. One of Maddy's arms slipped around Rhydian's waist and the other rested on his chest where his heart was.

Mads:"what's up?"

Rhyds:"nothing I've just been wanting to do that all day."

Mads:"me too... Rhydian so you wanna talk about what happened with Mick!?"

Rhyds:"mads there isn't anything to talk about. I told you that if anything happens again then we'll discuss it. For now I just want to not think about anything. Im happy exactly where I am."

He tightened his hold on Maddy.

Mads:"ok." She placed a kiss on his chest.

Rhyds:"soooo..."

Mads:"so what?" She asked confused."

Rhyds:"someone was getting very jealous and feisty before."

Mads:"I have every right to." She snapped. "Do not try to annoy me on purpose. You know you would have been worse if that was me in your place."

Rhyds:"I would have ripped him apart whoever he was." Rhydian growled.

Mads:"exactly no now shush."

She resumed her place in his arms. She placed her head in the crook of his neck. He kissed her forehead and she placed a wet kiss on his neck. She felt his heart beat quicken under her hand and she smiled to herself. He bought his lips to her ear and nipped gently.

Rhyds:"bed. Now."

They fiddled their way into bed and just as they lost themselves they heard victor call out.

Victor:"I should hear a pin drop."

**i know now it's late I'm sorry I don't even have time to explain why but I hope you enjoy it. Comments are needed and so is criticism **


	3. Chap 2

No ones POV

Sunday had passed relatively calmly. Everyone had woken up late. Ate breakfast and showered. Spent the last day of the holidays lazying around the house and getting to know each other better. Then in the evening time they'd checked over their stuff to check that everything was ready for the morning.

Next day

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Trudy was shouting the house down. Maddy and Rhydian slowly opened there eyes and smiles as their eyes locked. Rhydian pecked Maddy's lips and wished her good morning. They both got out of bed and went to the bathroom. They brushed their teeth washed their faces then changed. They walked down to see everyone already munching on breakfast.

Shan:"morning." She smiled happily.

Mads/Rhyds:"morning." They grumbled.

They sat and ate in silence. The only noise was the crunching of toast the slurping of cereal the sipping of juice and the sound of loud yawns escaping the mouths of sleepy students. As soon as they finished eating Maddy and Rhydian excused themselves and grabbing their bags ran out the door.

Mads:"I'll race ya." She said pushing against his toned chest as she always did. But today instead of letting her run off Rhydian grabbed her back.

Rhyds:"cheater. How about if we explore together today and we'll race tomorrow."

Mads:"idiot. We can't race tomorrow. It's no moon tomorrow."

Rhyds:"clever clogs. We can race later then. Say lunch?"

Mads:"ok lunch sounds good." Rhydian grinned and pecked her lips.

Rhyds:"come on let's go." He said taking hold of her hand.

At first they ran at a human pace but once they reached the woods they ran full out. Chasing each other and laughing jumping from tree to tree. They wanted to use as much energy as they could. After all tomorrow they would be feeling worse than death. Half an hour later they walked up to the school gates catching up to Shannon Harry Tom and Ava.

Tom:"glad to see you two are still enjoying yourselves." Maddy laughed.

Patricia:"where did you two go?"

Mads:"morning run. We love running."

Mick:"so do I. Hey Rhydian how about a race at break time?"

Rhyds:"erm yeah sure." He replied skeptically.

Mick:"great." Mara looked at Rhydian.

Mara:"good luck with the race Rhydian. No ones managed to beat Mick till date."

Rhyds:"thanks."

Mads:"but Rhydian won't be needing luck he's..." Rhydian placed his hand over Maddy's mouth and laughed nervously."

Rhyds:"what she meant to say was ill probably need all the luck I can get. Thanks Mara we'll see you in class." Once she was gone he let go off Maddy and turned her towards him. "What where you about to say mads?"

Mads:"well you don't need luck. And she was just..." Maddy huffed crossing her arms over her chest. Ava went and placed an arm around Maddy's shoulders.

Ava:"she's just defending you Rhydian. She can't take anyone insulting or downgrading her alpha. It's wolfblood nature."

Rhydian pulled Maddy to him and kissed her head. He felt her relax

Rhyds:"don't worry about it mads. But we have to be careful here." He felt her nod against his chest. He let go of her and held her hand as they walked to their first lesson of the day. Biology.

They were greeted by Mr. Swallow. He took the register and just as he finished calling out the last name Mr. Sweet walked in. He welcomed old student back and congratulated the new students on their first day. He went through college rules and how now all the students had so much responsibility as they were college students now.

Most of the lesson was spent getting to know everyone and they discussed what they woild be doing doing over the year. When the second lesson finally finished and the six friends made their way out of the classroom. Shan and Harry decided to go check out the the music room. Ava and Tom got dragged by Alfie to go play football. Maddy and Rhydian made their way over to Mick and Mara for the race. They walked onto the field where Rhydian passed his bag to Maddy. Rhydian and Mick both took their positions.

Mara:"on your marks... Her set... GO!" She shouted.

Rhydian purposefully started slow and Maddy could see that. She could also see Mick was a pretty good runner. She saw Rhydian pick up his pace, but he was still using in human running mode. She saw him almost pass Mick there arms brushed and Rhydian just stopped.

Mads:"Rhydian."she shouted. But before he could register what had happened Mick had crossed the finish line.

Mick walked up to Rhydian and shook his hand.

Mick:"good race man. I thought you were going to win for a moment. What happened?"

Rhydian tried to think of something.

Rhyds:"erm stitch. Really bad stitch." He said quickly gripping his sides. Mick nodded and turned to Mara who wrapped her arms around his neck. Maddy walked up to Rhydian.

Mads:"what happened.?"

Rhyds:"come inside not here." They said bye to Mick and Mara and walked in.

Mads:"go on?"

Rhyds:"mads I don't get it. He runs really fast. A bit too fast for being human. I was running my full human speed to keep up with him. I almost started using my wolf speed. But when I was about to pass him and our arms brushed I had a sort of vision. It was more like a flash. I saw a forest. It looked familiar but it went too quick for me to recognise where it was. I honestly think I know him from somewhere. And I sniffed his scent. It's not exactly human but it's not wolfblood either. I've never smelt this scent before."

Mads:"so what are we gonna do."

Rhyds:"for now nothing but I think we need to get mum here and ask her if she knows what's going on."

Maddy nodded and they both made there way over to the art classroom. They sat together St the back of the classroom. 2 minutes later they were joined by Mick.

Mick:"hey guys."

Mads:"hey Mick."

Rhyds:"hey."

Louise:"hey guys. I'm Louise. I'm the art teacher here. I'd like you all to call me by my name please. I think your old enough now. So today I want to start of with something simple. Just to see what level your all working at. So I would like you to sketch your favourite animal please. I don't mind talking as long as the work gets done. You guys have an hour. I will be walking around if anyone needs help and the last half hour we will show everyone's work. Ok you may begin."

Mads:"so Mick what's your favourite animal?"

Mick:"wolves."

Mads:"really? Why's that?"

Mick:"I don't really know. I've just always found them fascinating. Dad used to take me to the wolf compound every holiday and I just got on with them. It's like they got me and I got them if you know what I mean. Along with my sport I'm training to work safely with Wolves. I'm told I'm very good at calming them."

Rhyds:"really. That's amazing." He said trying to sound as normal as possible.

Mick:"so what's your guys favourite animal."

Mads:"we love wolves too." She said without thinking. Rhydian kicked her under the table. "Ouch. What the.." She looked at Rhydian and realised what she just said. Mick seemed oblivious to this.

Mick:"really. Wow. You guys are the first people I've met who love wolves. So why do you love them?"

Mads:"erm well."

Rhyds:"we have two pet timber wolves at home. They had been abandoned and we took them in. We started loving wolves from then on."

Mick:"you have to make me meet them. Wolves are such misunderstood creatures. You guys are so lucky. My mum and dad would never let me keep a wolf."

They carried on with there work. An hour later they took a look at each other's pictures. Rhydian as always had drawn Maddy in her wolf form. Maddy had drawn 2 wolves as shadows running along a river and Mick had drawn a similar picture to one Rhydian had drawn when he told his mum he wasn't returning to the wild with her and Jana. It was a mother wolf nestling a baby wolf. Rhydian could see Mick was also very good at drawing. After all the drawings had been shown Louise told them all to pack away. Maddy and Rhydian left the classroom first in search of their friends. They found them waiting at the doors of the canteen.

Mads:"what's on the menu."

Ava:"Mac and cheese."

Rhyds:"let's go to the cafe. I need meat."

Mads:"hurry up guys. I wanna go for my run." They laughed at her as they walked to the cafe.

Half an hour later Maddy ran out of the cafe with Rhydian hot on her heels. She headed towards the forest.

Mads:"I'm gonna win."

Rhyds:"that's coz your a cheat." He ran faster and whizzed past her.

Mads:"Rhydian!"

Rhyds:"I thought you said you were gonna win."

Maddy began to chase him. As she came to a clearing she halted to a stop. She looked around but she couldn't see Rhydian anywhere. She heard someone whistle and her head shot up. Rhydian was stood on a very high branch of a tree. He jumped down his eyes glowing yellow. She smiled as she remembered he had done this the first time she had chased him.

Mads:"using eolas is cheating."

Rhyds:"no it isn't eolas doesn't make you run faster. I'm just using it so we don't get caught."

Rhydian saw her coming up behind him and stopped purposefully. She jumped onto his back and they both tumbled to the ground Rhydian trapping Maddy beneath him.

Mads:"you got me. But I got you too." Maddy blushed. Rhydian moved his head closer making his intention clear. Maddy raised her head slightly and there lips met. Just as they were about to deepen the kiss Rhydian's phone went off. Cursing under his breath he answered. It was harry telling them they had 5 mins till the bell. They got up and brushed the leaves off themselves.

Rhyds:"you want a piggy back?"

Mads:"yes." She replied smiling. She jumped on to his back.

Rhyds:"hold on tight." Saying that he sped of through the forest dodging branches and roots sticking out of the ground. As the reached the border of the field Maddy got down and they both jogged up to their friends.

Harry:"1 minute till the bell. I didn't think you'd make it for a minute." Rhydian and Maddy just laughed. They all headed to chemistry.

Again in as it was their first day they didn't do much work. The teacher first went through what they would be doing throughout the year then asked them to do a little quiz to see how much they remembered from GCSE. They went through the answers as a class and soon the college day was over. Chemistry had been the last lesson of that day. All the friends headed home along with their new friends.

As soon as they walked through the door Trudy informed them that lunch would be ready soon. Shepard's pie with chips and home made cookies with ice cream for dessert. Everyone headed to their rooms to change first.

Maddy and Rhydian slumped into the sofa opposite Fabian and Nina. Nina was whispering furiously to Fabian and fabian wore a worried expression on his face. Shannon came and sat down next to Rhydian. She looked from Fabian and Nina back to Maddy and Rhydian. Then discreetly pulling at her ear she motioned her head towards Fabian and Nina. Rhydian grinned at her and shook his head. She whacked his chest before he nodded. He perked his ear slightly and tuned in to those conversation.

Nina:"we have to find a new hiding place for the cup. It keeps lighting up."

Fabian:"but where can we hide it so victor won't find it?"

Nina:"I don't know but if victor gets his hands on that cup then who knows what will happen."

Just then Trudy called out for them to come and sit around the table as dinner was ready. Rhydian zoned out as Fabian and Nina got up to go. Shan stood slowly and quietly questioned Rhydian.

Shan:"what where they talking about? It looked pretty serious."

Rhyds:"some cup and having to hide it from victor. She was worried what would happen if he got his hands on it. That's all I heard."

Shan:"hmmm I wonder what this cup is. We have to find out."

Mads:"Shan I don't think that's s good idea. We're trying to keep our heads down remember."

Shan:"I know I know." Maddy could see that Shan hadn't given up though. She could clearly see the determined look on Shannon's face.

Jerome:"so Mick didn't you and Rhydian have a race today? Who won?"

Rhyds:"Mick did."

Mick:"but Rhydian almost did. He's as good as me. He's s great runner."

Jerome:"well if you won clearly your better."

Mads:"don't you have anything better to do than cause arguments or annoy people?"

Jerome:"someone's getting touchy."

Mads:"no your just being an arse."

Alfie:"oooooooh Jerome. I like this Maddy. She puts you in your place."

Jerome:"maybe." He replied clearly annoyed. "But she's a girl. I have to let her think she's better."

Mads:"why don't we just test who's better right now. It's a fair test. Doesn't matter if your a boy or girl. We arm wrestle right now."

Rhyds:"mads don't."

Jerome:"yes listen to your boyfriend Maddy. You don't want to go embarrassing yourself do you?"

Rhyds:"I think your the one who's afraid of losing Jerome."

Jerome:"purlese. You think she'll beat me in an arm wrestle."

Rhyds:"I don't think I know."

Jerome:"ok let's do this."

Amber:"I'll be the judge. Let's all clear the table."

So they all cleared the table and Jerome and Maddy sat opposite each other.

Amber:"now we all have to pick a side. I'm on Maddy's side because she's right. Jerome really is an arse. Alfie of you want to be my boyfriend you have to be on the same side as me."

Jerome:"man I need you on my side. You will never be her boyfriend."

Alfie:"sorry dude I'm with Amber."

Eddie:"I'll be on your side Jerome."

Fabian:"I'm with Maddy."

Mick:"me too."

Mara:"and me."

Nina:"me too."

Pat:"me as well."

Joy:"and me. Sorry Jerome."

Jerome:"great your all on her side and I get stuck with this doofus."

Eddie:"hey I can easily switch sides."

Jerome:"ok I'm sorry. Just stay here."

Mads:"well they can all see your an arse."

Jerome:"let's just end this thing ok."

Amber:"take your positions." They both placed their elbows on the table and locked hands. Amber placed her hand on top before letting go and shouting GO!

Jerome had a smug look on his face as he was about to push Maddy's hand. But as he used against it his face turned to confusion. Maddy's hand was rooted to the spot. He couldn't make it budge. He pushed with all his might but it just wouldn't move. Maddy began to push against his and as hard as he tried he wasn't able to stoner from pushing against his hand. He tried pushing back to no avail. Maddy was too strong for him. His hand was so close to the table just one more push and Maddy would win. He tried one last time and failed miserably. Maddy pushed his hand against the table and stood in victory her hands flying into the air. Jerome just looked down in humiliation. Eddie has moved into Maddy's side too. Everyone was laughing at Jerome.

Mara:"you did deserve that Jerome."

Jerome:"yes yes whatever. I'm going to bed."

Maddy stuck her hand out for Jerome to shake.

Mads:"good match."

Jerome pulled a face and shook her hand. Then headed up the stairs calling out for Alfie as he did so. Alfie followed pulling an apologetic grin as he left. They all laughed and patted Maddy on the back. Rhydian watched for a moment proud of Maddy and glad that she was his. They all say and talked for a bit then decided to head to bed too. Maddy and Rhydian were beginning to feel the last bits of there energy draining away.

Maddy and Rhydian were just about to fall asleep when there ears perked. They could hear voices outside the door. They sniffed the air and recognised the Sven as human. More specifically Nina Amber and Fabian.

Convo outside Maddian's room

Amber:"sibuna." She whispered.

Nina/Fabes:"sibuna." They whispered back.

Nina:"right we've gotta go to the attic and check on the cup."

Amber:"ok. I'll go first."

Back in Maddian's room

Maddy:"what do you think's going on?"

Rhyds:"I dunno but it's dodgy doing it at this time of night."

Mads:"you wanna find out. Shan would kill us if she found out we missed the opportunity."

Rhyds:"ok. Where are my sunglasses?"

Mads:"why?"

Rhyds:"eolas. That way I can see everything so we won't get caught. But I don't want to bump into anyone and they see my eyes have changed colour to yellow."

Mads:"ok. They're in your top bedside drawer. Hurry up."

Rhydian grabbed the glasses from the bedside drawer and stuck them on. He concentrated for a moment as he started to use eolas. He felt his eyes change colour and all of a sudden he could see the whole house. Victor sat in his office, Trudy reading in bed, most of the other kids were whispering in their bedrooms and he saw the three of them in the attic. They snuck out the door keeping there ears perked for any movement. They got to the attic door and tried the handle. It was locked.

Rhyds:"mads do you have a bobby pin on you?"

Mads:"yeah. Why?"

Rhyds:"I need to pick the lock."

Maddy took of a pin and handed it to Rhydian. He fiddled around for a few seconds and Maddy knew he had done it as she heard a soft click. Rhydian handed back Maddy's pin and pulled the door slowly open. They began to climb softly using there wolf like abilities to not make a sound. As they reached the top there was a loud crash that came from the attic.

Rhydian saw the three friends rushing around trying to cover the noise. Then he saw victor making his way out of his office and towards the attic. Rhydian grabbed Maddy's hand and they rushed into the room.

Rhyds:"guys victor is coming up. We have to hide?"

Fabes:"how did you?"

Rhyds:"ask no questions hear no lies. Just quickly hide. He's on his way."

They quickly rushed behind a wall and held there breaths. They heard victor walk in.

Rhyds:"he's coming this way. We have to do something." He whispered furiously.

Just then Nina's locket glowed and so did a matching piece on the wall they were stood against. Nina held the locket up to the wall piece and the wall moved away making a doorway. They quickly scrambled in and the doorway closed.

Rhyds:"how did you?"

Nina:"ask no questions hear no lies." She replied pulling a face."

Rhyds:"ok I have very good hearing ok. I heard you guys outside our door and we came out to see when we heard victor talking and his voice getting closer. We came up to warn you."

Nina:"long story but basically victor is after this cup and we have to keep it safe. I'll explain once were out of here."

Rhydian put his ear against the door pretending to listen. When in reality he saw victor do a final search them head down and lock the door behind him. Once he saw victor was well on his way to his office he moved away.

Rhyds:"he's gone."

Nina let them out and when they got to the bottom of the stairs Rhydian picked the lock before locking it again behind them.

Amber:"Rhydian you were amazing. We couldn't have done it without you."

Fabes:"Amber's right thank you guys."

Nina:"yeah thank you."

Just as they were all about to leave Amber spoke up.

Amber:"why are you wearing sunglasses at this time of night?"

Maddy:"his eyes hurt if he sees light all of a sudden so he wears them as a precaution."

Amber:"oh ok."

Maddy:"well goodnight guys."

Amber/Nina/Fabes:"night."

Maddy and Rhydian breathed a sigh of relief as they shut their bedroom door. Rhydian pulled the glasses of and Maddy saw the last shades of yellow gold leave Rhydian's eyes to his original blue.

Rhyds:"let's get to bed."

They snuggled together under the duvet and they were knocked out within seconds.

**Guys I am sooooo sorry I want to thank you all for the amazing reviews and Id like to apologise to TeenWolfLover13 because this was supposed to be up last week. I have just been so busy but I'm hog to try and write more often. I do write bits in any spare seconds that I gets but I've just had too much to deal with. Please carry on reading and reviewing because knowing that there are people who genuinely enjoy reading my work motivates me to carry on and I can't express in words how important your reviews are to me and how thankful i am to my readers. Anyway I think that's enough for now I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Love you guys xx **


End file.
